leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hayley's trades
Whenever the player brings in one of the "Wanted Pokémon" in the game My Pokémon Ranch, Hayley will offer to trade one of her Pokémon for it, and the Pokémon received will be one of the following twenty which know a TM move, Egg Move, or have something else that makes them unique. Although Hayley can bring almost any type of Pokémon to the ranch on any given day, only the Pokémon listed here will be offered. All of these Pokémon will have the OT Hayley (English), ユカリ (Japanese), EULALIE (French), EUKALIA (Germany), GIULIA (Italian), EULALIA (Spanish) and the Trainer ID number 01000. Note that all of the Pokémon with specific Natures cannot have a different Nature, gender, and Ability and they cannot be . The name of the Pokémon is its name in the game's language, meaning that a German would have the OT of EUKALIA and the name EVOLI. Normal Pokémon Hayley will only trade if she has already brought one of the above Pokémon into the ranch. To get one of those Pokémon, the player can repeatedly answer "no" when she asks about the Pokémon she should bring the next day. Eventually she will say she will bring a Pokémon that she's interested in, and it will be one of these Pokémon below. Pikachu | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Electric| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| met=Trophy Garden| encounter=app| ability1=Static| nature=Jolly| level=18| level2=20| item1=Shuca Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Grass Knot| type2=Electric|move2=Thunderbolt| type3=Normal|move3=Flash| type4=Normal|move4=Double Team| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Vulpix | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Fire| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=16| met=Lovely place| encounter=app| ability1=Flash Fire| nature=Naive| level2=30| item1=Fire Stone| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Energy Ball| type2=Ghost|move2=Confuse Ray| type3=Fire|move3=Flamethrower| type4=Normal|move4=Safeguard| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Ponyta | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Fire| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=13| met=Lovely place| encounter=app| ability1=Flash Fire| nature=Naughty| level2=16| item1=Passho Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Take Down| type2=Normal|move2=Tackle| type3=Normal|move3=Tail Whip | type4=Fire|move4=Ember| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Lickitung | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Normal| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=34| level2=40| met=Lake Valor| encounter=app| ability1=Own Tempo| nature=Naive| item1=TM44| itemimage1=TM Psychic| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=SolarBeam| type2=Normal|move2=Defense Curl| type3=Normal|move3=Swords Dance| type4=Rock|move4=Rollout| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Tangela | gender=♀| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Grass| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=1| met=Lovely place| encounter=app| ability1=Leaf Guard| nature=Naughty| item1=Coba Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Leaf Storm| type2=Grass|move2=Power Whip| type3=Grass|move3=Sleep Powder| type4=Rock|move4=AncientPower| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Eevee | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Normal| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=16| level2=30| met=Trophy Garden| encounter=app| ability1=Adaptability| nature=Hardy| item1=Haban Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Natural Gift| type2=Normal|move2=Helping Hand| type3=Normal|move3=Quick Attack| type4=Ghost|move4=Shadow Ball| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Aerodactyl | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| types=2| typea=Rock| typeb=Flying| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=20| level2=50| met=Mining Museum| encounter=apparently| ability1=Rock Head| nature=Jolly| item1=Kasib Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Natural Gift| type2=Ground|move2=Earthquake| type3=Rock|move3=Stone Edge| type4=Flying|move4=Aerial Ace| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Yanma | gender=♂| ball=Safari| level=22| level2=45| met=Great Marsh| types=2| typea=Bug| typeb=Flying| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| encounter=app| ability1=Speed Boost| nature=Naughty| item1=Charti Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Bug|move1=Silver Wind| type2=Psychic|move2=Hypnosis| type3=Rock|move3=AncientPower| type4=Psychic|move4=Dream Eater| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Miltank | gender=♀| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Normal| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=16| level2=48| met=Lovely place| encounter=app| ability1=Thick Fat| nature=Calm| item1=Moomoo Milk| itemimage1=Moomoo Milk III| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Milk Drink| type2=Normal|move2=Heal Bell| type3=Steel|move3=Gyro Ball| type4=Fighting|move4=Hammer Arm| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Shroomish | gender=♂| ball=Safari| typea=Grass| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=22| level2=45| met=Lovely place| encounter=app| ability1=Poison Heal| nature=Jolly| item1=Kebia Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Seed Bomb| type2=Grass|move2=Spore| type3=Normal|move3=False Swipe| type4=Grass|move4=Stun Spore| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Wailmer | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Water| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=30| level2=45| met=Route 223| encounter=app| ability1=Oblivious| nature=Lax| item1=Tanga Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Psychic|move1=Rest| type2=Water|move2=Water Spout| type3=Psychic|move3=Amnesia| type4=Ice|move4=Ice Beam| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Wynaut | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Psychic| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=1| met=Day-Care Couple| encounter=eggapp| eggdate=Jun. 9, 2008| eggmet=Solaceon Town| ability1=Shadow Tag| nature=Relaxed| item1=Colbur Berry| date=Jun. 9, 2008| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Charm| type2=Normal|move2=Splash| type3=Normal|move3=Encore| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Staravia | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| types=2| typea=Normal| typeb=Flying| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=2| level2=23| met=Route 201| encounter=app| ability1=Intimidate| nature=Jolly| item1=Yache Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Flying|move1=Roost| type2=Flying|move2=Wing Attack| type3=Normal|move3=Endeavor| type4=Normal|move4=Whirlwind| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Combee | gender=♀| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| types=2| typea=Bug| typeb=Flying| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=5| level2=20| met=Route 205| encounter=app| ability1=Honey Gather| nature=Lax| item1=Occa Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Sweet Scent| type2=Flying|move2=Gust| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Pachirisu | gender=♀| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Electric| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=9| level2=10| met=Route 205| encounter=app| ability1=Pickup| nature=Naive| item1=Chilan Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Grass Knot| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Electric|move3=Shock Wave| type4=Normal|move4=Quick Attack| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Shellos | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| types=2| typea=Water| typeb=Ground| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=20| level2=25| met=Route 213| encounter=app| ability1=Storm Drain| nature=Relaxed| item1=Rindo Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Natural Gift| type2=Water|move2=Water Pulse| type3=Ground|move3=Mud Bomb| type4=Normal|move4=Double Team| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Buneary | gender=♀| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Normal| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=10| level2=16| met=Lovely place| encounter=app| ability1=Run Away| nature=Mild| item1=Chople Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Charm| type2=Normal|move2=Foresight| type3=Fighting|move3=Drain Punch| type4=Normal|move4=Quick Attack| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Croagunk | gender=♂| ball=Safari| types=2| typea=Poison| typeb=Fighting| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=22| level2=31| met=Great Marsh| encounter=app| ability1=Dry Skin| nature=Naughty| item1=Payapa Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Ghost|move1=Astonish| type2=Normal|move2=Swagger| type3=Ground|move3=Mud Bomb| type4=Dark|move4=Sucker Punch| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Finneon | gender=♀| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| typea=Water| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=15| level2=35| met=Route 205| encounter=app| ability1=Swift Swim| nature=Mild| item1=Wacan Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Normal|move1=Attract| type2=Water|move2=Water Pulse| type3=Normal|move3=Safeguard| type4=Water|move4=Aqua Ring| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Snover | gender=♂| ball=Poké| balllink=Poké Ball (item)| types=2| typea=Grass| typeb=Ice| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=32| level2=41| met=Route 216| encounter=app| ability1=Snow Warning| nature=Relaxed| item1=Babiri Berry| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Wood Hammer| type2=Ice|move2=Ice Shard| type3=Grass|move3=Ingrain| type4=Ice|move4=Blizzard| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Special Pokémon These two Pokémon are only available once certain requirements are filled. Once 250 Pokémon are present on the ranch, it will expand and jump to a new level. When this level is obtained, Hayley will add a new Pokémon to the "Wanted" board, . When Leafeon is brought to the ranch, she will offer to trade her Phione for it. When 999 Pokémon are present, the ranch will expand and jump to level 25, the maximum level. Once this level is obtained, a new wanted Pokémon will be added. Hayley is now asking for any Pokémon . When the Egg is brought, she will offer to trade her Mew for it. Phione | typea=Water| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=50| met=Lovely place| encounter=fateful| ability1=Hydration| nature=Random| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Grass Knot| type2=Water|move2=Rain Dance| type3=Psychic|move3=Rest| type4=Water|move4=Surf| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| hm=Surf| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Mew | typea=Psychic| ot=ユカリ| otcolor=red| id=01000| level=50| met=Lovely place| encounter=fateful| ability1=Synchronize| nature=Random| obtain=wii| type1=Grass|move1=Synthesis| type2=Normal|move2=Return| type3=Psychic|move3=Hypnosis| type4=Psychic|move4=Teleport| receive=no| country=many countries| distribution=no| diamond=yes| pearl=yes| platinum=yes| ranch=yes}} Event Pokémon These Pokémon were available for trade after certain people came to the ranch during the event period. Golgo's Octillery This Octillery could be obtained by trading a from May 13 to 26, 2008. Its original Trainer, ごるこ Golko is the feminine form of name of one of the Pokémon Sunday hosts, Golgo Matsumoto. A similar Octillery previously was made available at Pokémon Center stores. Baba's Flygon This Flygon could be obtained by trading a from July 1 to 14, 2008. Its original Trainer is one of the Pokémon Sunday hosts, Baba Hiroyuki and its nickname, ババイゴン Babaigon is based on this OT and 's Japanese name. Yukina's Meowth This Meowth could be obtained by trading a from December 9 to 22, 2008. Its original Trainer is a special guest of Pokémon Sunday, Yukina Kinoshita. It was only available with the update of the game. Akiyama's Slaking This Slaking could be obtained by trading a from January 6 to 19, 2009. Its original Trainer is one of the Pokémon Sunday hosts, Ryuuji Akiyama. Its nickname is ジョン John. It was only available with the update of the game. Red's Metagross This Metagross could be obtained by trading a from February 10 to 23, 2009. Its original Trainer is one of the Pokémon Sunday hosts, Red Yoshida, also known as Professor Red. Its nickname is ホームラン Homerun. It was only available with the update of the game. Category:My Pokémon Ranch